Love Never Dies
by colton jordon
Summary: Erik is fed up with being lonley. He regrets leaving his one true love Christine. will he ever find her? or will this dark romance come to an end
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge ( disclaimer- I do not own any of the phantom of the opera characters)

Erik stood alone in his dark and damp labyrinth . What used to be a majestic place located under the opera house with candles that flowed with the wind was now nothing but a wet, leaky and rat-infested place. It was almost five years after he let his one and only love Christine go off with her suitor Raoul. Erik was almost on the breach of insanity because he was always backtracking why he let her go. But then he realized that he let her go because he loved her and she loved him. She didn't love him the way se loved Raoul she loved him because he was a bitter man who had not known of love before and she wanted to show him some compassion. He always wondered but he finally made up his mine " There is only one way … I Must find her my love Christine!"


	2. Chapter 2

Prolouge ( disclaimer- I do not own any of the phantom of the opera characters)

Erik stood alone in his dark and damp labyrinth . What used to be a majestic place located under the opera house with candles that flowed with the wind was now nothing but a wet, leaky and rat-infested place. It was almost five years after he let his one and only love Christine go off with her suitor Raoul. Erik was almost on the breach of insanity because he was always backtracking why he let her go. But then he realized that he let her go because he loved her and she loved him. She didn't love him the way se loved Raoul she loved him because he was a bitter man who had not known of love before and she wanted to show him some compassion. He always wondered but he finally made up his mine " There is only one way … I Must find her my love Christine!"

Chapter 2  
Erik finally mad up his mind that he should make a new gondola even more grand and majestic than the last one. He had not known what had become of the Opera Populaire. His lair in his eyes was not dark and damp, it had hope. The lake was not so grey it was crystal clear, just like his eyes. He also made a new mask his other one cracked because he had not worn it in so long . He finally got his pole and his dress cape and headed toward the Opera Populaire. He felt hope. But his dried up swollen heart dropped when he saw then once fabulous opera. The only things that remained were tatters of red velvet seats and holes in the wall. He remembered that fateful night when he crashed the chandelier and left in insanity trailing behind him in his tight grip Christine. He brushed that from his mind and Quietly made his way out the stage door and ordered a coach. Erik gave the man Twenty Franks to ride in his carriage. He knew he was being over generous but he didn't care. He knew that he would he would one day find her and love her, clutch her in his arms, feel the brush of her hand against his face. He ended up in Toulouse and got out of the carriage. He stopped and took in the new fresh air and roamed the city. But then everything went black… He was back in the lair, dazed and confused. He looked and wondered how he got there but there was something strange , a new feeling in the air. He heard a high pitched voice and looked around. It was Christine. " Hello Erik!"


	3. Chapter 3

Erik looked around and saw her, even more beautiful than before. She had graced with age. " It's You!" said Erik astonished. Were his eyes deceiving him or was this real. There was only one way to find out. He went to her and brushed her cheek. He hadn't felt that in years. It felt like the sunset kissing a warm daiy. He went in for a kiss. It was real. " I want you Erik, Raoul beat me and hurt me and there is only one love I have know and it's yours!" Christine spoke with a voice a silk as velvet. " there is only one way to find out if we can spend an eternity together, Marry Me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Erik was shocked by what he had heard. Should he marry the one he was obsessive over for so many years. It was not only a shock but a relief in his mind. " Yes Christine my love my sweet I must marry you!" Erik said .

Later that day there was a private ceremony done by none other than Madame Giry and they were wed but that same night something snapped in Christine's mind. " we must have a child together !" she told herself. Erik was sleeping but that very next day Erik had woken in a daze.


End file.
